


Feathers

by syari



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Random & Short, druidism (WoW), non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syari/pseuds/syari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfurion Stormrage learns to fly.</p><p>Or, how even the greatest among us can still struggle with the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

The first time Malfurion Stormrage assumes stormcrow form, he feels the air rush through his blood in a way he’s never known. It surges through him, lifting him up, pushing him up to the far reaches of the sky. He wants to race, soar, wheel on the wind to all corners of the world.

Herein lies the problem.

He’s never flown before.

His heart pumps to the rhythm of the forest. His life force flows among the spirits of all the animals he’s ever encountered in flesh or dream. His strength is drawn from the earth itself, its serene power a comfort to all who embrace it.

But he doesn’t know how to fly. It is not something taught to members of a race long grounded.

So he watches. He climbs trees to see the fledgling owls in their nests. He lies under bushes as the parents come to bring them food, tracing their movements with his golden eyes, burning their patterns into his brain. He touches their minds in the gentlest ways, trying to glean some information on flight basics.

Some time after the fledglings fly away to start their own families, Malfurion decides he’s ready to take flight.

On the third try, he crashes into a tree.


End file.
